


Do I Know You?

by Iknowyouknowleeknow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, a lot doesn't take place there, and jisung doesn't want to be rude, but minho knows jisung, coffee shop AU, for now this will do, jisung doesn't know minho, one day I will write a true coffee shop au, well like half a coffee shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iknowyouknowleeknow/pseuds/Iknowyouknowleeknow
Summary: “Jisungie?”Jisung lifted his head from his cupped hand where, no, he had not been napping, and blinked at the boy in front of him.“I didn’t know you worked here!” the boy gasped, obviously thrilled to see Jisung.Jisung stared at him, his sleep deprived brain failing to put a name to the smiling face in front of him. But the boy clearly knew him, so Jisung did his best to lace familiarity into his voice as he answered, “Ah, yeah, I just switched shifts. I used to do afternoons.”-The more Jisung looked at him, the blanker his mind went. He couldn’t conjure a name and, if he was being honest, he didn’t even recognize his face. And he had a great face. Jisung was sure he would be able to remember a face like that, even when he was half dead.





	Do I Know You?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a huge fan of what I posted yesterday so I felt the need to post something new asap so I wouldn't have to think about that one anymore

Jisung was tired.

He’d been up most of the night working on a new song, completely forgetting that he’d switched shifts with Hyunjin and would now be working mornings at the coffee shop.

The mornings were a lot busier than the mid-afternoon shifts he was used to working, and even though he’d downed four cups of coffee, by the time the end of his shift was drawing near, Jisung was practically the walking dead.

“Jisungie?”

Jisung lifted his head from his cupped hand where, no, he had not been napping, and blinked at the boy in front of him.

“I didn’t know you worked here!” the boy gasped, obviously thrilled to see Jisung.

Jisung stared at him, his sleep deprived brain failing to put a name to the smiling face in front of him. But the boy clearly knew him, so Jisung did his best to lace familiarity into his voice as he answered, “Ah, yeah, I just switched shifts. I used to do afternoons.”

The boy pouted slightly, “No more Hyunjinnie in the mornings then?”

“Nope, sorry.”

“That’s okay,” the kid offered Jisung another bright smile. “I get to see you now.”

The more Jisung looked at him, the blanker his mind went. He couldn’t conjure a name and, if he was being honest, he didn’t even recognize his face. And he had a great face. Jisung was sure he would be able to remember a face like that, even when he was half dead.

“So, um, what can I get you?” Jisung needed to get the boy out of here before it became obvious that he had no idea who he was.

“Just a medium iced Americano please.”

Jisung tapped it into the register and then, feeling guilty about not recognizing someone who very clearly knew him, deleted it, “It’s on the house.”

The boy withdrew the hand that had been holding a few bills out to Jisung and raised his eyebrow, “Really? Are you sure?”

“Of course,” Jisung hurried away from the register and quickly made the drink, pressing it into the boy’s hand when he returned. He noticed that there was a slight tinge of pink to the other boy’s cheeks as he took the drink, and the smile he offered Jisung this time was a bit softer, a bit more intimate.

“Thanks, Jisungie.” He took a sip of the beverage and gave a little wave as he backed out of the small cafe, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Jisung nodded. “See you tomorrow.”

-

When Minho collapsed into his seat next to Woojin in their morning lecture, he dropped his head onto his friend’s shoulder and moaned, “I’m the dumbest idiot on the planet.”

Woojin didn’t disagree and Minho lifted his head slightly to glare at him. Woojin rolled his eyes and took the bait, “Okay, fine. What happened?”

“Jisung happened!”

Woojin blinked at him, “I’m gonna need you to elaborate on that one.”

“So, you know Jisung, right?”

“I do not know Jisung,” Woojin said slowly. “I have heard of Jisung. He makes music with Chan sometimes.”

“Yes, right, him,” Minho was now sitting up fully, his head no longer on Woojin’s shoulder. He looked frenzied as he attempted to explain. “I saw him tagged in a photo on Chan’s instagram once and he was super cute so I kinda went to his instagram to look, just the once, and before I knew it that turned into looking at his instagram all the time and checking his twitter and listening to the music on his soundcloud…”

“You’ve been stalking him, is what you’re trying to say.”

Minho smacked him on the arm, “Not stalking! Just checking up on him. Occasionally. Okay, more than occasionally. Quite often.”

“Continue.”

“So I went to the cafe that I go to literally every morning, except Hyunjin wasn’t behind the counter today. Jisung was. And I maybe sort of forgot that I don’t actually know him. And I said his name. Out loud. To him. In a very excited tone.” With each word, Minho sunk further and further down into his seat, nearly on the floor as he finished, “So then I had to act like I actually knew him, because why else would I be enthusiastically yelling his name in a coffee shop? He went along with it and was really friendly, but I could tell he was trying to place me and coming up blank, but I couldn’t just be like haha sorry you don’t know me, I’ve just been stalking you on social media for three months, don’t worry about not recognizing me.”

“So you are stalking him.”

“Shut up,” Minho grumbled. The professor entered the classroom and Minho sat back up, pulling out a notebook so it looked like he was actually doing something. He couldn’t focus on the lecture and instead spent the whole class with the coffee shop fiasco on a constant loop in his head. The more he went over it, the more he cringed.

He was such an idiot.

-

“Hey, Hyunjin, how well do you know the regulars?” Jisung’s shift was finally over, but he had some information to gather before he could go home and crash. “Like is there anyone you know by name?”

“A few people,” Hyunjin finished tying his apron around his slim waist and glanced at Jisung. “Why?”

“There was a guy today,” Jisung fiddled with the strings of his own apron. “He knew your name. So I thought maybe you might know his.”

“What did he look like?”

Jisung had always been awful at describing people and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to force an image of the boy into his head, “Um, really pretty. With brown hair and a little freckle on the end of his nose. He was wearing a striped button down.”

“Minho.”

“Minho,” Jisung rolled the name over his tongue. It was common, but unfamiliar in his own life. He didn’t know any Minhos.

“He is into dudes, if that’s what this is about. I also happen to know that he’s single.” Hyunjin ran a hand through his hair and jerked his thumb towards the front of the cafe, “I have to get to work, but if he comes in tomorrow, I say go for it.”

“That’s not why I was asking,” Jisung called after Hyunjin as he left. It wasn’t, but it was helpful information nonetheless. Maybe Jisung had met him at a bar once, or a club, or a party thrown by mutual friends. Jisung’s memory was awful when he was drunk.

Even though he was still unable to place him, at least he had a name to go with the face now.

-

Jisung was wide awake and ready the next morning when Minho wandered in. It was fifteen minutes into the start of Jisung’s shift and he hadn’t expect to see the other boy so soon, but he was happy he wouldn’t have to spend the whole rest of his shift on edge, waiting for him to come in.

“Good morning, Minho!”

The shock that rolled over Minho’s face had Jisung wincing. Clearly his performance yesterday hadn’t been as convincing as he had hoped. Minho must have realized Jisung didn’t recognize him.

“Same as yesterday?” Jisung chirped, wondering if he should apologize now for not recognizing the other boy. He decided not to. Not until he figured out how he actually knew him. Then he’d set things straight. “Medium iced Americano?”

“Yes, please.”

Jisung made the drink and slid it across the counter to Minho, waving away the bills when Minho tried to pay. He still felt guilty.

“You can’t keep giving me free drinks, Jisungie,” even though he was protesting, Minho put the money back in his pocket. “You’ll get in trouble.”

Jisung just shrugged, “It’s okay. You can start paying again tomorrow.”

Minho took a small sip from his drink before he gave Jisung a slight smile, “Thanks.”

Jisung bit down on his bottom lip and came to a decision. Maybe if he talked to Minho enough, he’d get a clue as to where he knew him from, “I’m glad I switched shifts. Since it means I get to see you now.”

Minho choked on his drink, coughing loudly as Jisung scampered around the counter. He placed a hand on Minho’s back and rubbed soothingly, concern flooding his eyes as the other boy tried to get his breathing back under control.

“Sorry,” Minho gasped, voice raspy from his fit. “Went down the wrong way.”

“No worries,” Jisung removed his hand and stepped back. “You good?”

Minho nodded, clutching his coffee close and staring at Jisung with an expression the barista was having a hard time reading, “I’m good, yeah. I, uh, I have to get to class.”

“See you tomorrow.”

Minho’s cheeks were red as he parroted the same words back at Jisung before turning and practically sprinting out of the cafe. Jisung watched him go, lips pursed.

He still didn’t have the faintest clue how he knew him.

-

Minho was warming up, his hands gripping the foot of the leg stretched out in front of him, when Hyunjin crossed the studio to come sit beside him.

“So,” Hyunjin dropped into a butterfly, his forehead touching his feet, “did Jisung ask you out today?”

Minho switched legs and watched a deep blush work its way up his face in the mirror, “What? No, why would he do that?”

Hyunjin sat back up and shrugged, crossing one arm across his chest and hooking his other elbow around it, “I don’t know. He asked me for your name yesterday. I figured he wanted to know cause he had a thing for you. I told him to go for it.”

“While your attempts at playing matchmaker are appreciated, I’m pretty sure Jisung does not have a thing for me.” At least that explained how he knew Minho’s name this morning. “What did he say about me? When he asked?”

Hyunjin switched arms, “He said you were pretty, had brown hair and a little freckle on your nose. And that you were wearing stripes.”

“He said I was pretty?”

“He actually said really pretty, but I didn’t think you needed that much of an ego boost.” Hyunjin spread his legs and held his hands out to Minho, waiting as Minho copied him and grabbed them. They took turns stretching. “I didn’t have a lot of time to talk cause I had to get to work, but I told him you liked dudes and that he should totally go for it. Maybe he’ll ask tomorrow.”

“I don’t think he’s going to ask me out,” Minho released his hands from Hyunjin’s and stood up, rotating his torso as he did. “He just wanted to know my name because I knew his.”

“He might ask you out,” Hyunjin stayed on the floor. “He’s bi.”

“He’s not going to ask me out,” Minho hurried across the room, dropping down by his bag and taking a long swig from his water bottle .

“Not with that attitude he’s not,” Hyunjin called after him.

-

“Earth to Jisung,” Chan waved his hand in front of the younger boy’s face and he startled, blinking back to reality. There was a concerned look on Chan’s face, “Is everything okay? You’ve been really distracted tonight.”

“Yeah, sorry,” Jisung ran a hand through his thick blonde hair, sighing as it flopped back over his forehead. “Just got a lot on my mind.”

“Anything you want to talk about?”

Jisung considered it for a second. Chan was extremely friendly and outgoing, and seemed to know almost everyone on campus. It was possible he’d met Minho at one of Chan’s parties. At the very least, it wouldn’t hurt to ask.

“Do you know a guy named Minho? Brown hair, freckle on his nose, likes to wear stripes?”

Chan nodded, “That’s Lee Minho. He’s a junior. Dance major. Is into dudes, if you’re interested.”

“Why does everyone assume I’m trying to get in his pants?” Jisung huffed. “Do you know if we’ve ever hung out? Like at one of your parties or something?”

Chan gave him a weird look, “How would I know if you’ve hung out with Minho?”

“I don’t know,” Jisung turned back to his laptop and the song they’d been working on. “Forget it.”

“Why are you asking?”

Jisung spun his chair back around, “I switched shifts at the cafe where I work. Now I do the mornings. And he came in the first day and called me by my name and clearly knew me. But I can’t remember ever meeting him. I don’t want to hurt his feelings by letting him know that I have no idea who he is, so I’ve been trying to figure it out on my own, but I haven’t come up with anything. I probably met him drunk at one of your parties and forgot about it.”

“Maybe,” Chan turned his attention back to his own computer. “I’ll ask him. I won’t let him know that you can’t remember, but next time I see him, I’ll find out.”

-

It had been two weeks since Jisung switched to morning shifts, and Minho still wasn’t used to the bright happy smile that greeted him every time he went in to get his coffee. Surprisingly, Jisung was still playing along with their little game, acting as if he actually knew Minho. They’d begun chatting a lot and sometimes Jisung’s banter even crossed into the flirty zone, much to Minho’s surprise. Jisung was comfortable around Minho, as if they were actually acquaintances, and Minho found himself wondering how much of it was just an act. Minho kept the act up on his end as well, too embarrassed to tell the boy that they had never met before that first morning at the cafe. He was honestly hoping he would never have to explain.

Minho was on his way back to his apartment after his morning class when an arm fell across his shoulders, “Long time no see, mate.”

“Hey, Chan.”

Chan’s eyes dropped to the half empty coffee cup in Minho’s hand and he hummed lightly, “Is that the shop where Jisung works?”

“Yeah.”

“How do you know Jisung anyway? We were hanging out, working on some music the other night, and he mentioned that he’s been seeing you a lot now that he switched shifts. He never told me how you know each other though.”

Chan’s arm suddenly felt very heavy and Minho laughed, hoping it came across as breezy and casual, “We just know each other from the cafe.”

Chan frowned at that, his eyebrows drawing in, and Minho knew. He knew Chan knew that wasn’t true. Jisung must have asked him to fish around.

Luckily Chan didn’t question him and Minho ducked out from under his arm as the cafeteria came into view, a lie ready on his lips, “I have to go, sorry. I’m meeting some of the dance guys for lunch.”

Chan nodded, but Minho could tell his mind was a million miles away. Cursing himself for being stupid enough to yell out Jisung’s name that first day, Minho pulled out his phone as he walked and started searching for other coffee shops in the area.

He could never go back to the one Jisung worked at. Not if he wanted to keep any of his dignity.

-

Since the day Chan had informed Jisung that Minho said they met at the cafe, Jisung hadn’t seen Minho around. He’d stopped coming in every morning and Jisung was confused.

Why was Minho saying they’d met at the cafe, when he’d clearly known who Jisung was before that first morning? Was he embarrassed about where they’d met? Had they drunkenly made out at a party and he just didn’t want to admit it to Chan?

When Hyunjin came in to relieve him, Jisung figured it couldn’t hurt to ask, “Has Minho been coming in during your shifts? I haven’t seen him in a few days.”

Hyunjin shook his head, “He’s been in class, but I haven’t seen him around here. Maybe he’s cutting out coffee.”

“You have class with him?” Jisung hesitated, chewing on his bottom lip as he thought. “Could you ask him something for me?”

Hyunjin shrugged, “Yeah, sure.”

“Ask him if he’ll meet me here. Tomorrow morning, around the time he usually comes in for coffee. I’m off tomorrow.”

“I knew you wanted to ask him out! I told him!” Hyunjin looked triumphant. “I told him so many times.”

“I’m not...whatever. If that’ll get him here then, yeah, sure, it’s a date.” Jisung scribbled his phone number on a napkin and held it out to Hyunjin. “Give him this too.”

“You guys are going to be so cute together,” Hyunjin reached out and gave Jisung’s cheek a pinch before taking the napkin. “I’m thrilled.”

“Don’t get too excited, he might not show.”

“He’ll show,” Hyunjin assured him. “He was very interested in the fact that you called him pretty.”

Jisung threw his apron at Hyunjin, “Why did you tell him that?”

Hyunjin ducked out of the way, laughing, “He wanted to know what you said about him. So I told him.”

“No wonder he stopped coming here,” Jisung’s lips drew down into a pout. “Between you and Chan, he obviously knows I’ve been asking around about him. I scared him away.”

“Don’t worry, Sungie,” Hyunjin leaned over the counter and ruffled Jisung’s hair. “You’re too cute to resist for long. He’ll be here tomorrow. I’m sure of it.”

-

Minho took a deep breath as he stood outside the cafe, smoothing his hands over the navy and red striped shirt he was wearing. When Hyunjin had told Minho that Jisung wanted to meet him, he thought the other boy was messing with him. But then he’d presented Minho with Jisung’s number on a napkin, a small heart drawn next to the digits. When Minho had texted it to confirm it was actually Jisung, he’d received a pouty picture of the younger boy and a proclamation that he’d missed him.

Minho couldn’t ignore those puppy dog eyes and he’d agreed to meet with Jisung. He’d been up all night, trying to come up with a good reason for how he knew the other boy, but the more he thought about lying to him, the more his gut twisted. He didn’t want to out himself as a weird stalker who’d been pining over Jisung for months, but to just dismiss it off-hand with something as simple as ‘we met at a party’ seemed so wrong.

Jisung deserved the truth.

When Minho finally worked up the nerve to push into the cafe, he saw Jisung was already waiting for him in the corner, two iced Americanos on the table. He glanced up at the sound of the bell and a smile overtook his face when he saw Minho.

Jisung stood up, waving wildly, as if the cafe wasn’t tiny and Minho might actually miss him sitting there. He looked adorable, dwarfed by the large pink sweater he was wearing, and Minho wanted to cry. Hyunjin had been unclear if this was actually a date or not, but if it was, Jisung certainly wouldn’t be asking him on a second one, not after he found out about Minho stalking him online. The happiness that was currently filling his eyes would be replaced with disgust once Minho revealed the truth.

Minho crossed to the table and was immediately engulfed in a hug, sweater paw covered hands wrapping tight around his body. Minho hugged him back, hooking his chin over Jisung’s shoulder and relishing in the opportunity he never thought he would get.

“Thank you for coming,” Jisung pulled away, his hand trailing along Minho’s hip for a few seconds before he withdrew it completely from his body and re-took his seat. “I wasn’t sure if you would.”

“Of course I came,” Minho grabbed the coffee, just so he would have something to do with his hands, and took a sip. “Why did you think I wouldn’t come?”

A dusting of rose colored Jisung’s cheeks, “I thought I scared you away. I know you know I’ve been asking around about you.”

Minho blinked, feeling guilty. He had never meant for Jisung to take his disappearance as something his actions had caused, “I’m sorry for making you think that. You didn’t do anything wrong. I don’t mind you asking about me.”

Jisung took a deep breath and focused his gaze on his coffee. He looked embarrassed.

Minho reached out towards Jisung’s side of the table, his palm up, “Hey, whatever you have to say, don’t be nervous. I won’t judge you.”

Jisung glanced up through his lashes, offering Minho a small smile before he slid his hand into Minho’s own. After a few beats of silence and one more deep breath, he spoke, “I’m really really sorry. But I can’t remember how I met you.”

Minho’s hand tightened against Jisung’s and the other boy looked up, nerves in his eyes. He tried to inch his hand away and Minho wanted so desperately to grab it and never let him go, but he knew once he revealed his truth, Jisung wouldn’t want to be touching him anyway. So he let him withdraw it and returned his own hand to his lap.

“That, um, that’s not your fault either.” Minho just had to say it and get it out of the way. There was no use in dragging it out, “We never actually met until that first day you were working the morning shift. I, um,” Minho focused his gaze on a scratch in the wood of their table, “I saw you tagged in a photo on Chan’s instagram a few months ago. And I thought you were really cute. So I kinda kept checking all your social media accounts. When I came in here that day and saw you, your name just came out. I could tell you didn’t know who I was, but I had to act like I knew you or out myself as a creep, so I just went with it. And you were so sweet for playing along.” Minho was scared to look up and see Jisung’s reaction. Instead he stood, “I’ll go now. I’m really sorry.”

“No!” a hand wrapped itself around his wrist, the small fingers drowning under a long pink sleeve. “You don’t have to go.”

Minho risked a glance at Jisung and saw he was staring at him, cheeks still beautifully rosy. He didn’t look horrified, so Minho slowly returned to his seat. Jisung’s fingers drifted down from his wrist to Minho’s own and the younger boy laced them together, eyes locked on Minho’s.

“You were so excited to see me. That first day. No one’s ever said my name like that before. Like seeing me was the best part of their day.”

“Seeing you is always the best part of my day.”

“I felt so bad,” Jisung’s eyes flicked down to their entwined fingers, a small smile on his lips. “For not knowing you. You were so nice and so beautiful and so happy to see me all the time, I felt like such an idiot for not being able to place you. I could tell you cared about me just from the way you talked to me, and I wanted to remember who you were. I wanted to know what kind of history we had that made you so thrilled to be around me.”

“No history,” Minho laughed, wincing a little at how self-deprecating he sounded even to his own ears. “Just my weird creepy internet crush.”

“This is our history now,” Jisung gestured around the mostly empty cafe. “And we have a fun story for when people ask us how we got together.”

“Everyone’s gonna think we’re idiots.”

“We are idiots,” Jisung grinned, leaning across the table. Minho laughed and met him halfway, his free hand coming up to cup Jisung’s full cheek as they kissed softly.

When they pulled apart a minute later, Hyunjin was standing by the table, his hand over his heart and a fond smile on his lips, “I knew you two would be beautiful together. What did I tell you, Jisung, the first time you asked about Minho? I told you to go for it. And, Minho? What did I say when we talked about Jisung? I told you he was going to ask you out. I did this.”

Jisung balled up his napkin at threw it at Hyunjin, “Yes, you and your lazy ass refusing to wake up for the early shift did indeed do this. But that’s the only time I’ll say it, so take whatever satisfaction you get from that and leave us alone.”

“You’re welcome,” Hyunjin sing-songed, before sauntering back behind counter.

“Yeah, yeah, thank you, Hyunjin,” Jisung muttered under his breath before returning his gaze to Minho, a massive smile spilling across his lips. “Kiss me again?”

Minho leaned in, but the second before Jisung’s mouth met his he pulled back, laughing at the high pitched whine that escaped Jisung’s lips, “Does this mean I get free coffee again?”

“You’ll have no coffee and no kisses if you keep this up,” Jisung puckered his lips and Minho laughed again, softly caressing Jisung’s cheek with his thumb.

“I can’t risk that,” he agreed. He dropped a quick kiss on Jisung’s warm cheek before pressing in and whispering against his mouth, “But if I have to choose to just one, I’ll take the kisses.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for your time and your love <3


End file.
